


...and After

by crookedspoon



Series: 100 Shall Be the Number [14]
Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Community: 31_days, Drabble, Gen, Memories, Storytelling, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle, there are stories to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...and After

**Author's Note:**

> Contains slight spoilers for the ending of the series. Written on Feb 23, 2013 for the prompt _My bones said, 'Write the poems.'_

Thom Merrilin bowed with a flourish of his patchwork cloak. The applause sounded like the thunderclaps at Shayol Ghul had once, befitting his tale. He had taken years to find the words, and years again to find listeners. Already the signs and memories of the Second Breaking were beginning to fade – on himself and on the land.

"Gleeman, gleeman!" shouted the bright-eyed children in the tavern. "Was that really how it happened?"

Well, let those who come after not know of the horrors they had faced. Let them only know of the heroic deeds he had spun into a song.


End file.
